Yo sin tu amor
by AngelusLapsis
Summary: Cuando el amor verdadero se encuentra a destiempo y el destino conspira para separarlos, deberán elegir entre amarse o perderse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SM, la historia es mía. **

**Gracias a María Santana por el beteo del capítulo**

**Gracias a mis niños, por dejarme escribir sobre ellos y por ayudarme con el summary. Los amo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefacio**

De _ella_, no había tenido noticia, solo sabía que había logrado un lugar en la especialidad que siempre soñó, hematología. Gracias a que un día se encontró a su pequeña amiga quien le contó eso pero que no soltó prenda de ningún otro dato.

Y aún no podía creer que después de todo lo que pasaron, después de todo lo que lucharon para estar juntos, todo haya terminado en la manera en que lo hizo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo uno **

Cada año miles de solicitudes llegaban a Dartmouth pero no todos aquellos solicitantes podían ser aceptados, solo grupos selectos lo eran.

La escuela de medicina de Dartmouth era una de las más solicitadas; más de la mitad de las solicitudes iban para ella pero solo cien personas entraban. Aquellos afortunados seleccionados tenían que acreditar un curso de inducción durante el verano. Y así en otoño poder iniciar las clases.

Una de las afortunadas por haber sido aceptada era Isabella Swan, hija menor del matrimonio Swan. Era una chica alta en comparación con la media, con su larga cabellera caoba y sus ojos chocolate, muy parecida a su padre. Muy alegre y algo coqueta, pero con esa meta en su vida, ser una gran doctora. Era originaria de la pequeña ciudad de Forks, un lugar lluvioso y nublado la mayor parte del año, ubicado en el estado de Washington.

Pero para poder realizar su sueño se traslado a New Hampshire, dejando atrás a sus amigos y a padres. Su hermano mayor, Emmett, estudiaba en la NYU una licenciatura en derecho. Este era su último año pero haría un máster en derecho laboral.

Su padre era el jefe de la policía en Forks y su madre era maestra. Ambos habían logrado juntar una pequeña fortuna para darles a sus hijos estudios universitarios sin la necesidad que trabajasen o pasaran carencias.

Uno de los requisitos que tenía la facultad de medicina, era aprobar un curso introductorio. Durante el curso de inducción se hizo amiga de una chica procedente de Seattle. Su nombre, Alice Brandon, quien era una pequeña bola de energía. Era bajita, no sobrepasaba el metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura, con su cabello negro rizado y su menudo cuerpo. Congeniaron casi al instante de conocerse.

Para cuando terminaron el curso, contaban con otra amiga más, Jessica. Juntas se volvieron las tres mosqueteras.

Los grupos definitivos fueron dados a conocer una semana antes del inicio de clases y con mucha suerte las tres chicas quedaron juntas. El primer semestre, era un filtro, muchos desistían de la carrera en él. Los catedráticos eran muy exigentes y los horarios muy absorbentes. El primer semestre era mortal, en otras palabras.

Adaptarse fue un poquito difícil, todos llegan muy _silvestres_ de la preparatoria, y no saben a ciencia cierta a lo que se enfrentan. Pero la mayoría lo logra.

Bella, que era como le gustaba que la llamasen, vivía en los dormitorios del campus; Alice en un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de la facultad y Jessica por su parte era originaria de la ciudad, vivía ahí con su madre y su casa estaba muy cerca del departamento de Alice.

A pesar de que el grupo no era muy grande, no se prestaban mucha atención entre ellos. Los chicos, se juntaban todos, las chicas por su parte se habías dividido en grupos pequeños.

Alice empezó a hablar con uno de sus compañeros, Jacob Black, y empezó a convivir más con ellas. Era un tipo divertido, simpático y muy inteligente. Siempre vestía formal pero eso no evitaba que les jugara bromas a las chicas.

Los cuatro, Bella, Jacob, Alice y Jessica, se llevaban muy bien y trabajaban juntos todo el tiempo. Grandes ojeras eran las que adornaban la cara de los estudiantes. Pero aquellas valían la pena, todo por realizar sus sueños.

Bella comenzó a sentirse extraña con Jacob, cuando él le decía algo lindo no podía evitar sonrojarse, su corazón se aceleraba cuando él estaba cerca, y a veces sentía tanto nervio al hablarle que confundía sus palabras. Después de analizarlo un rato, se dio cuenta que le gustaba su amigo, un amigo que acababa de terminar con su novia de dos años y quien se veía bastante deprimido.

Prefirió guardárselo para ella, y siguió tratando de actuar normal.

Una típica mañana, mientras almorzaban y repasaban para su clase de histología, recibieron una horrible noticia:

–Alice, Bella, Jacob tuvo un accidente en su moto –Les dijo Alec, un compañero de clase

–¿Qué? –Gritaron ambas ante la desagradable noticia

–Sí, iba con Seth camino al Bema cuando vimos que había un tumulto de gente. Nos acercamos y lo vimos. La ambulancia llegó casi en seguida.

Las chicas escuchaban la mitad de lo que decía Alec, estaban demasiado preocupadas por su amigo. Bella se sentía morir, no podía estarle pasando eso a su amigo, simplemente no podía.

Tan pronto como pudieron, arribaron al hospital pero no les dieron ningún informe. Tuvieron que esperar cerca de una hora, hasta que un amigo de Jessica las ayudo a entrar a la sala de urgencias de adultos del hospital.

–No pueden estar mucho rato, y sería mejor que solo vayan dos y luego la otra.

Bella y Alice fueron primero pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que se encontraba en la unidad de choque para adultos, que era la sala a la cual llevaban a los pacientes graves. No pudieron acercarse y solo lo vieron de lejos, se veía pálido e increiblemente mal.

David, el amigo de Jessica les explicó que estaba algo aturdido, que se había fracturado una pierna y que había perdido bastante sangre pero que iba a estar bien.

Las chicas se fuero más tranquilas pero no dejaban de estar preocupadas por su amigo.

Jacob, tendría que entrar a cirugía para reparar el hueso dañado. Lamentablemente la cirugía se complicó un poco porque la fractura había dañado una de las arterias y la pérdida de sangre era muy grande. Casi lo pierden en quirófano pero pudo salir, aunque tuvo que ser trasladado a la _UCI_* donde permaneció una semana, después fue trasladado a piso.

Cada día, Bella, Alice y Jessica visitaban a Jacob. Para darle ánimo le contaban lo que acontecía en su salón. Él siempre trataba de recibirlas con una sonrisa pero había ocasiones en las que era casi imposible.

Fue dado de alta tres semanas después del accidente. Sus amigas organizaron una pequeña reunión de bienvenida en casa de sus padres. Aunque Bella aún no se explicaba cómo se había dejado convencer por Alice para declararle sus sentimientos esa noche.

_ –Vamos Bell's le tienes que decir._

_ –No Allie, es demasiado vergonzoso, además sabes lo anticuado que puede llegar a ser él._

_ –Eres una cobarde Isabella Swan. Casi lo perdies y ahora te da miedo lo que piense cuando le confieses tus sentimientos. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar se lo diría sin importarme lo que él pueda pensar. _

_ –Yo … Alice … no sé qué hacer._

Alice abrazó a su amiga_ –Tienes que decirle, si lo haces y él siente lo mismo estaría genial pero si no lo haces y él siente lo mismo, te arrepentirás. Es mejor haberlo intentado y fallado que nunca haberlo intentado._

En realidad, Alice tenía razón, el accidente casi cobra su vida terrenal. Y no importaba si él no correspondía sus sentimientos. Lo haría.

Esa tarde, comieron un poco de pastel, tomaron refresco y algunos aperitivos. Todos sabían que lo único que Jacob deseaba hacer, era descansar así que no se quedaron mucho tiempo.

Alice y Jessica, fueron de las últimas en irse, Bella se ofreció amablemente a ayudar a su madre a recoger todo el desorden que había quedado. Mientras que Jacob se retiraba a su habitación ayudado por su padre, Billy.

Quince minutos después, habían terminado de organizar todo y Bella se dirigió a la habitación de Jacob para despedirse.

Tocó suavemente la puerta y se escuchó un "_Adelante"_

Tomó una inspiración profunda antes de entrar.

Jacob se encontraba en el centro de su cama con su laptop en el regazo, lo que fuese que estuviese viendo lo tenía frunciendo el ceño.

–No quería interrumpirte –Dijo Bella suavemente.

El sonrió y colocó su computadora de lado –No te preocupes, sabes que nunca me molestas.

Bella se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó –Solo venía para despedirme. –Y se acercó para darle el típico beso en la mejilla, a manera de despedida.

–Espero que me visites pronto.

–Claro Jake, no podría dejarte solo muriendo de aburrimiento. –Se quedaron en silencio por un momento –Jake, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Jacob le indicó con la cabeza que siguiera –Me gustas mucho –Soltó de golpe.

Jacob estaba sorprendido ante la revelación, se quedó sin palabras.

Bella malinterpretó su silencio como rechazo y agrego –Si tú no te sietes atraído por mí, no importa, solo deseaba que supieras como me siento. –Su voz lentamente se fue apagando.

Cuando se iba a levantar, llevándose con ella el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, una mano la sostuvo del antebrazo para evitar que se levantase. Le dirigió a Jacob una mirada interrogante

–Tú me gustas mucho Bella. –Y fue arrastrada por los brazos de Jacob hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes en lo que recobraban el aliento.

–Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Bella sonrió y se alejó un poco de Jacob para verlo directamente a los ojos –Sí –Y una vez más sus labios se juntaron.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SM¿**

**Gracias a María Santana por el beteo del capítulo **

**Capítulo dos **

Edward Cullen desde pequeño supo que su camino en la vida era ser médico como su padre. Sabía que ninguna otra profesión le complacería o le satisfaría como la medicina. A pesar de que muchos de sus conocidos creían que lo hacía por complacer a su padre.

Era el único hijo de Carlile y Esme Cullen. Ambos tenían una relación bastante permisiva y complaciente con él, razón por la que resultó ser un chico un tanto malcriado y la mayoría de las veces se salía con la suya, pero a la vez todo un caballero.

Los ingresos económicos de Carlisle les permitían vivir con un estilo de vida bastante holgado. Tenían un par de propiedades pero sin duda el más preciado tesoro para la familia era un pequeño rancho al sur de Texas. Lo habían llamado "Regalo de Dios". Habitualmente allí pasaban las vacaciones.

Poder estar en el rancho, para Edward significaba mucho porque montar a caballo era una de sus grandes aficiones y pasar tiempo en el rancho era lo que más disfrutaba.

Con quince años cumplidos abandonó Montesano, la pequeña ciudad donde había nacido y crecido, para mudarse a Seattle. Sus padres lo enviaron a terminar la preparatoria, con la esperanza de que entrara a la Universidad de Washington, tal y como lo había hecho su padre, para estudiar la carrera de médico.

Físicamente Edward era un joven muy atractivo. Tenía la estatura y complexión de su padre y algunos rasgos faciales de su madre, que en lugar de hacerlo parecer femenino, lo hacían más atractivo para las mujeres. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie y desde muy temprana edad supo darle uso a sus encantos. Tuvo su primera novia a los catorce y a los quince perdió su virginidad con alguien más. No duraba con una chica más de tres meses: era todo un rompecorazones.

Mudarse a Seattle no lo hizo cambiar, seguía siendo un mujeriego. Hasta que llegó Gianna, una chica una año menor que él, a quien había conocido por unos amigos en común. Cuando se conocieron, él tenía diecisiete y ella dieciséis. Gianna se convirtió en su primer novia formal y seria, se la presentó a sus padres, ella le presentó a los suyos, incluso unas vacaciones de verano ambas familias se reunieron para pasarla juntos en el rancho Cullen.

Iban tan en serio que ambas familias expresaron sus preocupaciones, ya que para todos era importante que los chicos acabaran su educación universitaria. Y juntos tuvieron una conversación seria. Ambos prometieron cuidarse y terminar su carrera.

Al terminar la preparatoria Edward decidió tomarse un año sabático antes de ir a la universidad y así poder ingresar junto con su novia. Sus padres lo apoyaron con la condición de que fuese solo un año y que de verdad lograra su cometido de ser médico. Él continuó su relación con Gianna sin mayores problemas.

En esa temporada Edward decidió trabajar, más que por necesidad, lo hacía por no ser un parásito para sus padres. Quería tener un fondo de emergencias para la universidad.

Los meses se fueron volando y pronto la temporada de admisiones a universidad se les vino encima y tuvieron que hacer todos sus trámites. Ambos solicitaron a la Universidad de Washington juntos, y a algunas otras más.

Edward a pesar de querer complacer a su padre estudiando en la universidad de Washington, en el fondo deseaba ser aceptado en Dartmouth.

Al recibir las cartas de aceptación los resultados no fueron muy alentadores, no fueron aceptados en las mismas universidades.

No sabían qué hacer, por una parte podían intentar una relación a distancia, pero Gianna conocía perfectamente a su novio y lo encantador que podía ser para las demás chicas. ¿Y si él la engañaba? Desde el momento que esa duda se instaló en su pensamiento supo que terminarían mal. Después de hablarlo largo y tendido decidieron que lo mejor era terminar su relación en buenos términos. En abril su relación había terminado.

Al final Edward se decidió por Dartmouth y Gianna por la Universidad de Seattle.

El resto de los meses que les quedaban antes de entrar a la universidad, se trataron como amigos y nada más. Tuvieron una despedida muy emotiva donde hubo risas y lágrimas.

En el mes de agosto Edward ya estaba completamente instalado en New Hampshire, para tomar el curso obligatorio antes de ingreso en la universidad.

Edward no conocía a nadie en la ciudad pero al terminar la segunda semana de curso se había hecho de un par de amigos, James y Laurent.

Desde niño había tenido muy buenas habilidades sociales, y fácilmente congeniaba con las demás personas. Esta no fue la excepción.

En el curso de inducción conoció a Heidi.

Heidi Foster: hija única de Inge y Daniel Foster. Una chica que al igual que Edward era muy sociable, y cuya vida se había desarrollado sobretodo en New Hampshire. Era una chica muy divertida y alegre. Sus padres la consentían en todo, aunque también le exigían buen comportamiento y buenas notas en la escuela. Pero con sus amigas siempre estaba riendo y haciendo locuras juntas. Había tenido un par de novios, todos presentados ante sus padres, pero en realidad nada serio.

Edward y Heidi entablaron una amistad muy rápido, sus personalidades congeniaron al instante. Ambos fiesteros y rompecorazones. Pasaban casi todo el día juntos hablando de sus aventuras durante la preparatoria.

Antes de terminar el curso, ambos notaron que entre ellos había algo más que solo una simple amistad. Heidi, hacía más de seis meses que no tenía novio, le había terminado porque no tenían los mismos intereses, él era un bohemio que no buscaba tener una carrera. Ella por su parte quería ser médico y sabía el sacrificio que esto representaba. Así que le dejó.

Edward por su parte no hacía más de tres meses que había terminado con su única novia seria, mentiría si dijese que no le había dolido, porque de verdad la amaba. Pero el destino les había puesto una pequeña traba, la cual no pudieron pasar. Decidió seguir con su vida, así como imaginaba que lo estaba haciendo Gianna y se dio una oportunidad con Heidi.

Una tarde de los últimos días de curso, Edward invitó a salir a Heidi, la llevó al cine y después a comer. Mientras la acompañaba a casa, se detuvieron en una pequeña plaza. Edward decidió que ese era el momento para pedirle que fuese su novia.

Heidi no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó ser su novia.

Ambos tuvieron mucha suerte ya que les tocó en el mismo grupo. Pero con forme iba pasado el tiempo aspectos que no conocían uno del otro iban saliendo. A Heidi le molestaba mucho que su novio se mostrara muy afectuoso con las demás chicas de su clase, se mostraba celosa antes esto. Pero él siempre la tranquilizaba diciéndole que para él solo era ella.

También descubrió su lado caballeroso, siempre era muy atento con ella, cuando él sabía que ella tendría el periodo, llevaba con él pastillas para los cólicos y toallas sanitarias.

Como toda pareja tuvieron sus problemas para adaptarse el uno al otro, pero lo lograron.

Pero su vida no se limitaba a la facultad, sino que también a algunas tertulias entre los compañeros de clase. Edward, por más cariño que le tuviese a Heidi no podía dejar de sacar su lado coqueto y conquistador.

Tres veces fueron las que le fue infiel a su novia durante el primer semestre. Tres encuentros de los que Heidi fue conciente, tres veces que causaron tres rupturas. Edward siempre volvía rogándole que regresaran. Tres veces de reclamos, cada una peor que la anterior.

Reconciliaciones sin un perdón verdadero, llenas de reclamos y reproches.

Muchos podían juzgar la relación de Edward y Heidi como enfermiza, pero ambos se amaban a su manera, un tanto enferma pero amor al fin y al cabo.

El final del primer semestre les cayó como balde de agua fría, y tuvieron que doblar esfuerzos para no reprobar alguna materia. Aunque durante esa temporada la atención estaba centrada en el estudiante de primer año que había sufrido el accidente.

Aprobaron todas las materias y el segundo semestre esperaba por ellos después del descanso de invierno.

Un soplo de aire fresco para la relación de Edward.

El comienzo del segundo semestre trajo con sí una nueva etapa para la relación de Edward y Heidi. Uno que ninguno de los dos esperaba.


End file.
